deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Thompson submachine gun
The M1921 Thompson submachine gun, or more commonly, the Tommy Gun, is an American-made submachine gun, the Mafia's most legendary instrument of death. It was the Long-Range weapon of the Mafia and the Mid-Range weapon of Al Capone. Description *'Weight:' 10.8 lbs *'Barrel': 10.5 inches *'Caliber': .45 ACP *'Action': Blowback *'Rate of Fire:' 1,000 rpm *'Muzzle velocity': 920 ft/s *'Effective range:' 165 yards *'Feed system': **20-30 Round Stick Magazine **50-100 Round Drum Magazine Uses The Tommy Gun was originally developed by General John T. Thompson to create a semi-automatic gun to replace the bolt-action rifles then in use. Although not immediately embraced by the military, it found favor with gangsters at the time for its ergonomics, compactness, large .45 ACP cartridge, and high volume of automatic fire. It gained this popularity because it was legal to own during the early 1900s, and John Thompson wanted to sell his guns to the public as WWI ended and the military wasn't interested in massproducing it. The wide spread criminal use of the Tommy Gun in the 1920s led to them being heavily regulated by the National Firearms Act of 1934. Due to the surplus from WWI: the Thompson was commonly used by the IRA throughout the 20th century; with the famous IRA song 'Off to Dublin in the Green' directly mentioning the gun, due to its effectiveness in The Irish War of Independence. Later models of the Tommy Gun were eventually adopted by the US military and saw action in World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. Captured models were also used by the Viet Cong. It is one of the oldest guns still being used by some millitaries today, though most tommy guns have been replaced by assault rifles (as assault rifles have larger calibers and range) and more advanced submachine guns and machine pistols like the Mini Uzi (as these weapons are cheaper and more compact while offering similar firepower). Test In Yakuza vs Mafia The Tommy Gun and Sten were both tested against single and multiple targets (in a simulated bar). The Tommy Gun was given the edge due to its stronger caliber, faster rate of fire, and larger magazine. In Jesse James vs Al Capone Al Capone's Thompson sub-machine gun and Jesse James' Colt Revolvers were tested on three targets. It expended 50 rounds and shot all three targets in six seconds with two kill shots and a mortal liver wound. The Thompson were also tested in a 1929 Hudson Super 6 simulating the vehicles his time. The Thompson shot three of the five targets, two kill shots and a mortal liver wound. The edge was given to the Thompson due to its ability to put more rounds into its targets. Trivia *The Tommy Gun got the highest number of kills for a single weapon in both of the episodes it got featured. It scored 499 kills in the Mafia vs. Yakuza episode and 338 kills in the Jesse James vs. Al Capone episode. *A Tommy Gun cost $2000 (2017 USD) to produce during WWII. *The scene where a man fires upon a group of gansgters from a balcony with a Tommy gun is based on Irish gangster Jimmy Coonan trying to kill Irish mob boss Mickey Spillane. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Submachine Guns Category:Mid Range Weapon Category:Edge Weapons Category:Long Ranged Weapon Category:Weapons Used By Multiple Warriors Category:WW1 Weapons Category:WW2 Weapons Category:Cold War Weapons